


8. Up in the air: Ryan and Sam Worthington fly to Sydney

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	8. Up in the air: Ryan and Sam Worthington fly to Sydney

_**Up in the air: Ryan Kwanten & Sam Worthington fly to Sydney**_  
[takes place the day after [Sam visits Ryan at home](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/2842.html)]

The first in-flight movie is a recent romantic comedy, and it's interminable. Trite, predictable, not particularly romantic or funny at all. Turbulence has already put them behind schedule, as well as provided a bumpy ride. And the man across the aisle has insisted on attempting loud conversation with no one in particular, to anyone who might be in earshot. But Ryan is armed and ready. He has not one, not two, but three different kinds of chocolate packed in his carry-on. Three new paperbacks, of three different flavors. An iPod loaded with heavy rock, both old school and new, and a portable DVD player with a selection of movies. If all this doesn't work out - the supplies for the care and feeding of his Sam - he figures there's always yoga breathing to fall back on.

Plus, he's prepped.

"Airline attendants should be armed with tranquilizer guns," Sam remarks, watching the asshole across the aisle bother the guy beside him. "Then when anyone misbehaves," he cocks his finger and pulls the imaginary trigger then flashes a sheepish grin at Ryan. "Sorry."

"It's okay." And as long as Sam is smiling, however half-heartedly, Ryan figures it really is okay. "Maybe we can buy him a couple tiny bottles of scotch or something," he murmurs, his lips by Sam's ear - close but not too close - "and see if he passes out."

"Good idea," Sam nods, turning to smile at Ryan once more, the sheepish look quite gone now. "Or you can distract me."

"Yeah?" Ryan rummages through his bag and pulls out a deck of playing cards. And when he sits up, he uses the motion to drag Sam's blanket up until it's covering his lap. "Want to play war?" he asks, slipping one hand beneath the blanket to stroke Sam's cock. "Something else, maybe?"

Sam exhales sharply but softly and nods. "Something else, definitely," he murmurs, hips pushing his cock into Ryan's hand.

Ryan grins but sits back, twitching his pillow into place for distraction as well. He caresses Sam through his jeans, tracing the length and thickness of him, feeling his lover respond to his touch. And he closes his eyes, because if Bigmouth tries to talk to _him_ right now, Ryan might hit him.

It feels fucking good. And it definitely takes his mind off the asshole across from them. But unlike Ryan, Sam doesn't close his eyes, preferring instead to watch Ryan, wondering how the hell he ended up here on this plane with this man. He's gorgeous, no doubt about it. Funny. Smart. Hell, he ticks all the boxes people are supposed to tick when you fall for them. And God knows their kinks line up. But liking Ryan - _a lot_ \- is a long way from inviting him travelling for a month. And home to meet his fucking parents. Sam hisses in another breath as Ryan's hand moves over him just right. "Don't you dare make me come in my jeans," he whispers, smiling, his train of thought forgotten for now, dismissed in favour of simply enjoying this moment.

Laughing softly, Ryan turns his head to look at Sam. "Do you want me to kneel for you instead?" he asks softly, moving in close like it's just any private conversation. "Swallow you right here? You know I'd do it," god would he, he feels a spike of lust just at the words, "but I'm pretty sure we'd get kicked off the flight."

Sam laughs. "Yeah, probably, but I bet we could get away with putting up this armrest and you turning over - the two of us 'spooning' together," he says, reaching overhead to turn out one reading light and then the other. "See?" The lack of light leaving their seats in enough darkness to camouflage pretty much anything.

Ryan stares. Holy fuck, is Sam actually serious? Fuck on a plane, out here in the open? No matter that his brain is still slowly working through the implications, his body thinks it's a hell of a good idea, and is already scrambling to cover himself with the other blanket. Cards forgotten, quietly getting his jeans open.

Sam's grin widens. He works his own jeans open, deftly rolling a condom onto his cock. "You need this?" he whispers, pressing a packet of lube into Ryan's hand.

"No," Ryan whispers, but he slips the lube into his pocket for later. He shifts, trying to figure out the best way to brace himself. Trying to look like all he wants is a restful few hours' sleep, dammit. _Ha_.

Sam's a little surprised but he shrugs and pushes the armrest between them up flush with the seats, moving closer, and tugging Ryan back into his lap, his cock pressing between his cheeks, nudging at his - oh, god - already slicked hole. "Good boy," he murmurs, shifting the blankets around them, not really concerned about how this part looks. Everyone makes a fuss getting settled on a plane.

Biting his lip, Ryan slowly wriggles back, pinning himself. He starts to breathe shallowly, quietly, pushing back to take Sam deeper, one hand on Sam's thigh. His heart racing faster than he knew it could.

Sam holds still, letting Ryan do the work, letting him slowly take him in, until he's buried as deep as he can go. And then he shifts, pulling Ryan in closer, rocking his hips - and his cock - into Ryan, thrusting in small shallow movements, every groan, every sound of pleasure bitten back, held within, arousal heightened by the need for silence, by the very fact of doing this in such a public place.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_ What the fuck was Ryan thinking? Why did he ever think this was a good idea? He _knows_ he can't keep quiet without a gag, Sam knows it... Sam knows it. _Shit_. Ryan sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, hard, and ducks his head a bit, focusing everything on being silent when it feels so damn fucking good.

Sam dials down his usual pace, rocking into Ryan again and again with slow easy movements, as if they have all the time in the world. Letting his orgasm build, layer upon layer of pleasure instead of the usual coiling heat at the base of his spine. Holding Ryan to him, the heat, the tightness, the ease with which he slides into him letting a small soft groan spill from his lips, muffled against Ryan's shoulder.

That telltale groan... it nearly ends Ryan. He shudders, bucking back against Sam, and slips a protective hand down between his cock and the blanket. Too close.

"Go ahead," Sam whispers, knowing Ryan won't come without permission. "Come for me." Knowing it'll take only that to push him over as well.

Ryan winces, tasting blood in his mouth. He jerks sharply, rutting once into his hand before he spills, shaking silently against Sam. Licking over his bitten lip.

Fuck. Sam grits his teeth, the tightening of Ryan's body washing him over the edge. His cock pulses hotly, filling the latex between them and he shivers, unable to control the aftershocks that tremble through his frame. "Good boy," he whispers again, chuckling against Ryan's shoulder and shifting so he can kiss his cheek, the edge of his jaw. "That was brilliant."

Ryan's half bewildered -- mouth full of blood and hand full of come, and cold, so fucking cold. The praise goes a long way towards centering him, and he manages to grab a handful of tissues from his bag for clean-up before gently easing off Sam. ''Can't believe we just did that,'' he whispers, still pretty shell-shocked.

"Yeah, I know," Sam says, grinning widely, like a kid who's just got everything on his list on Christmas morning, until he catches a glimpse of Ryan's face and that blood on his lip. Shit. "Here," he says, getting the condom shoved into a tissue and Ryan turned over, pulled in against his chest, another tissue pressed to his lip. "You okay?" he asks softly, strangely cross with himself for not being more, hell, considerate in the first place.

''Are you kidding me?'' Ryan tugs his jeans into place one-handed, more focused on getting the blankets firmly tucked around them. ''I'm fucking brilliant.'' Especially with the look in Sam's eyes right now, the gentle attention.

"Okay." Sam nods, grin coming back. "'Cause you know I'm not gonna go off you just because you say no to one of my stupid ideas."

''Stupid, no. Crazy, maybe, and crazy I can handle. But I'll remember.'' Ryan barely controls the urge to close the distance between them and kiss the hell out of Sam. ''Think you're good for another few hours?''

Sam laughs. Gives Ryan another sheepish grin. "Yeah. Definitely. I might nap for a bit." He takes a quick glance around them and leans in, kissing Ryan quickly and firmly on the mouth. "You?"

Ryan licks his lips, lingering, eyes on Sam’s mouth. ''Yeah, maybe. Might just watch you sleep,'' he whispers. Half-teasing.

"Just promise you'll stop if I start drooling," Sam murmurs, chuckling softly.

Ryan laughs. ''I have a camera and I promise nothing.''

Sam glowers but it's all for show. "Brat."

''Funny how that doesn't bother me a bit.'' Ryan grins, reaching under the blanket to briefly squeeze Sam's fingers. ''Go to sleep. I'll watch over you.''

"Okay." Sam gives Ryan another smile, passing on the kiss since the attendant's standing right over them. But he squeezes back and closes his eyes, more than content to trust in his lover.  



End file.
